Tanjirou Kamado
Summary Ever since the death of his father, Tanjirou has taken it upon himself to support his family. Although their lives may be hardened by tragedy, they've found happiness. But that ephemeral warmth is shattered one day when Tanjirou finds his family slaughtered and the lone survivor, his sister Nezuko, turned into a demon. To his surprise, however, Nezuko still showed signs of human emotion and thought. Thus he embarked on a quest to fight demons and find a cure for his sister and make her human again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 8-C Name: Kamado Tanjirou Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 13 | 15 | 16 Classification: Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Clairvoyance (Can recognize and smell things normally impossible, such as the smell of the demon who killed his family years after the event or the intention of others. Can smell what kind of person someone is, their feelings and, to an extent, how strong they are), Can "change the heart" of those who enter his subconscious, making them feel warm and causing them to become kinder | All previous, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Statistics Amplification via breathing techniques and his mark, his blade has absorbed the sunlight to negate the regeneration of those weak against the sun, Fire Manipulation with Fire God breathing technique, Body Control with breathing techniques (Could stop blood loss), Minor Regeneration Negation (Wounds made by the Sun God techniques feel like they are on fire and are harder to regenerate), Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Heat, Cold and cutting damage with Demon Hunter uniform, possibly Power Bestowal (People around those who are marked can also obtain marks, which increase the speed, precision, and overall capabilities of the user) | All previous, Precognition (Can smell what is the intent of an attack, even if made by mindless entities such as a robot), Speed Amplification with the breath of thunder, Extrasensory Perception via see-through world, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception with See-Through World (His intent, fighting spirit and emotions become impossible to feel) Attack Potency: Street level (Can break wood with headbutts) | Wall level (Cut through a boulder) | Building level+ (Destroyed several houses in their fight with the upper moon six demon, comparable to demons capable of summoning lightning) Speed: Athletic Human | Hypersonic combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Dodged an attack stated to be exactly as fast as the sound of a drum was. Dodged a blitz from a demon) | Hypersonic combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Could travel tens of meters faster than a demon as fast as his base could move. Faster than before), higher with See-Through World (Saw people normally faster than he can see as if they were in slow motion) Lifting Strength: Likely Above Average | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ Durability: Street level (Can headbutt wood hard enough to break it, can supposedly cut vegetables on his forehead without cutting himself) | Wall level | Building level+ (Survived an attack that blew a house away) Stamina: High (Climbed up and down a mountain with several traps set in place, despite the low amount of oxygen by the top of the mountain) | High (Constantly keeps pushing himself to the limits of his stamina, much higher then previously), higher with Flame God's breathing technique (The same skill allowed his sickly father to dance for hours out in the snow while barely clothed, with his father saying that he could dance forever, though this is likely hyperbolic) | Extremely high (Trained for seven days non-stop with no food and only a small amount of water from rain, later drained for even greater stamina) Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None notable | Nichirin sword (A blade made from metals that absorbed the light of the sun, it negates the regeneration of demons by decapitating them, as they are weak to sunlight), Demon hunter clothes (Protect from the claws and slashing attacks from weaker demons, give resistance to heat and cold) | All previous, a higher quality sword Intelligence: Average overall, naturally gifted for fighting | Extremely skillful fighter | Has an incredible amount of experience and skill, overcoming many who have trained for their entire life. Weaknesses: Cannot lie convincingly, lacks fighting experience | Cannot use Fire God breath techniques more than a few times without exhausting himself | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breathing techniques: Thea technique used by most demon hunters, though many have their own personal version, it accelerates bloodflow and heartbeat, and increases body temperature. It "thrills" the bones and muscles in the body, making them comparable in strength to those of demons. *'Breath of Water:' A breathing technique that focuses of fluidity of movements, allowing the redirection of energy and precise and continuous movements with the sword. **'First Style: Water Surface Slice:' A single concentrated slash **'Second Style: Water Wheel:' The user spins their body, slashing in all directions. **'Third Style: Dance of the Rapid Current:' The user swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. **'Fourth Style: Striking Tide:' A strike that is directed at the neck, it can be used against multiple, allowing the user to dance around people and attacks while cutting them down with one fluid movement. It **'Fifth Style: The Merciful Rain of a Dry Day:' A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain, instead making them feel as if light rain was hitting them. Used when the enemy offers their own neck, tough it can likely be used if they simply don't try to protect it. **'Sixth Style: Twisting Whirlpool:' Tanjirou fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. **'Seventh Style: Piercing Rain Drop:' A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. **'Eight Style: Waterfall Jar:' Tanjirou cuts the target vertically. **'Ninth Style: Water Splash Chaos:' Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. **'Tenth Style: The Dragon of Change:' A continuous attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash. *'Dance of the Fire God:' A technique his father used and he later mimicked, it allows for stronger attacks that give the ones hit the feeling of burning, and drastically slows down regeneration (Demons capable of regenerating limbs at subsonic speeds could barely heal from it). Kamado uses combined it with the Breath of Water to make strong and precise attacks. **'Waltz:' A single concentrated slash **'Dance of the Fire God: Burning Sun:' A circular slash that appears to create flames, it slashes several meters past the blade. **'Dance of the Fire God: Fire Chariot:' A jump followed by an flip in the air performed when the enemy attacks head on, the momentum given by the flip is used to cut the back of the enemy. **'Dance of the Fire God: Parhelion Rainbow:' When about to hit, Tanmjirou seemingly transforms into fire and reappears several meters away. **'Dance of the Fire God: Shining Sun Stab:' A spiralling flaming stab. **'Dance of the Fire God: Solar Halo Dragon Dance:' A single slash capable of severing the head of multiple enemies at once, it greatly increases power and halts regeneration completely for some time. **'Dance of the Fire God: Soaring Flame Haze:' The tip of the blade becomes hazy while flames envelop it, giving the illusion of being shorter. *'Breath of Thunder:' A breathing technique that focuses on the legs. It concentrates every muscle and forces oxygen into the blood vessels, allowing for an explosive speed in one direction. **'Clap of Thunder:' The main technique of the breath of thunder, it allows for a sudden burst in speed forward, creating the sound of thunder while moving. **'Waltz Flash:' A combination of Waltz and Clap of Thunder, charges with great speed and slashes at the neck of the enemy. *'See-Through World:' Through becoming aware of every part of his body, and "closing" any unneeded actions out like one would close their eyes when trying to hear something, Tanjirou can enter the "see-through world". His speed and strength increase dramatically, and he becomes capable of seeing through an enemy, becoming able to observe every muscle, blood vessels, lungs and all their contraction. In this state, his battle spirit, emotions and intent are impossible to detect. Enhanced Smell: Kamado can smell things normally impossible, and has integrated this into his fighting. He can smell multiple things, such as: *Demons, allowing him to find them and making him able to predict attacks from them that he could normally not, such as an underground attack that he couldn't see. *Emotions, allowing him to know what people feel around him. *The "opening thread", a thread that shows him an opening in the enemy that he can strike at. *"Intentions", he can smell where an attack will strike at, even if done by a mindless being such as a robot Key: Pre Training | Post Training | Current Others Notable Victories: Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Mysterio's Profile (Mysterio had a day of prep and Optional Equipment allowed. Speed is equalized) Ao Oni (Ao Oni) Ao's profile (9-B variations used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters